goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Horrid Henry Has a School Meeting Along with His Family/Suspended Big Time/Grounded Forever
Dylan Priest: "Horrid Henry! I'm going to speak to you about something. This morning, I had several phone calls from your maths classmates' parents. They are very furious and worried because when they went home upset, with spanked bottoms, that was Adrianna Johnson you bullied. Spanked her very hard like 30%. Please, give me a reason why you spanked her?" Horrid Henry: "Because she said that the Happy Hippos are worse and also said that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Disney, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, Universal, and New Line Cinema shows and movies are 10,0000 million times better than them." Dylan Priest: "So what? Cleary everyone hates the Happy Hippos. They suck so much. And it's her opinion of them. But it does not mean you spanked somebody when you're riding home from school on the bus. You're a big, mean bully. Come with me to Miss Oddbod's office right now." [ Henry follows Dylan to Miss Oddbod's office. ] (In Miss Oddbod's office) Miss Oddbod: "Oh, no! Dylan Priest, don't tell me what Henry did." Dylan Priest: "It's a horrid story. You will freak out at what Henry did. He bullied and spanked Adrianna Johnson because of the opinion of the Happy Hippos and speaking almost everybody hates the Happy Hippos. This is why." Miss Oddbod: "Oh! (15x) I have heard enough. Henry! That was really horrid of you for bullying and spanking Adrianna's bottom just because of opinions. Really?" Horrid Henry: "Yes. And I'm so sorry, mam." Miss Oddbod: "You're sorry? You're sorry? No! You idiot! That is the most pointless response that you've ever sent. And you want to know what's next into what I'm going to do now?" Horrid Henry: "Oh, no! You're going to invite my family over for a meeting?" Miss Oddbod: "That's right! That's what I'm actually going to do now. Stay right there and don't move a muzzle until they're here." (When Henry's family arrived at the school meeting) Dylan Priest: "Thank you for coming to this serious meeting." Horrid Henry: "No problem." Horrid Henry's mom: "All right, Miss Oddbod. What happened about Henry bullying and spanking somebody when he was riding home from school on the bus? I hope it wasn't very rough. And I hope Adrianna is feeling fine." Miss Oddbod: "Well, to be quite honest with you, it was very bad when we all thought that the student in Henry's class called Adrianna Johnson who was in his maths lesson. The main reason why Henry was spanking her was because she said something about the Happy Hippos, which offended Henry. And it's good that Henry got offended by that because the Happy Hippos sucks. But everybody is entitled to their opinions. He spanked Adrianna very hard 30% several times that she got lots of bruises on her bottom. Adrianna was crying and running away just to avoid Henry. Right now, she is 10,000% scared of him because Henry badly spanked her." Horrid Henry's mom: "What? Why? How cruel of you! That is very and extremely 600% unacceptable of you! You have taken it way too far, boy." Horrid Henry's dad: "Oh! (20x) Peter, you're in big (30x) trouble, young man." Perfect Peter: "Looks like my horrid brother Henry is in huge trouble." Dylan Priest: "Oh, yes. Another thing, since you badly spanked somebody yesterday when school was finished, we thought of a good idea to keep you here for the next hour everyday. It's because by the time everybody is at home, you will be the only one walking home from school an hour later. So, you don't spank little children, students, or frightening them ever again. You're committing a crime. Spanking is a crime, and next week it's anti-bullying week. That is coming up and you just did that to the worst times ever. Who do you think you are? That is very immature naughty and childish things like that. Miss Oddbod and I had worked here for 4 years now. That I've never seen worse of bullying and spanking than this." Miss Oddbod: "I have to agree on that one. We were thinking that Henry shouldn't apologize to Adrianna, so there is no 1 million percent chance back." Perfect Peter: "Take that, Henry. Mom, Dad, and I are very disappointed in you." Horrid Henry: "But, Peter, I'm really sorry. I could not control my emotions and actions. It just made me feel that I shouldn't bully or spank her for what came out of her mouth. Does anybody accept my apologies?" Miss Oddbod, Dylan Priest, Perfect Peter, Mom, Dad: "Apologies unaccepted!" Horrid Henry: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Miss Oddbod: "Shut up, Henry! You are suspended for 9 months. Get out now." (At home) Horrid Henry's dad: "Grr! (19x) Henry! You are super duper mega ultra grounded until President Election Day!" Horrid Henry's mom: "Go to your stinky room right now." Horrid Henry: "Wah!" (30x) The End. Trivia